


Ephemeral.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [74]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellamy Blake fanfiction, F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV Bellamy Blake, Protective Bellamy Blake, Rescue Missions, Soft Bellamy Blake, The 100 (TV) Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "During the trip to find Jasper, reader falls into the hole instead of Clarke, and Bellamy catches her. But the reader actually gets hurt! They play it off saying everything's okay but as they walk back to camp Bellamy sees them trailing behind everyone and goes to carry her!"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 21





	Ephemeral.

**YOUR POV**

They had taken Jasper; those brutes, whoever they were, didn't have enough with spearing him but they had also taken him and we knew he was alive because we heard him scream. I was so angry; I only wanted my friend back safe so, once Clarke started recruiting people for the mission, I volunteered without hesitation. I wasn't sure who we'd find or what we'd have to face but I was ready for it all. Correction: I was ready for it all except for having to hear Bellamy and his delirious of grandeur and listening to him go over and over and over again about how we -Clarke and I- needed to take off our wristbands; I didn't know exactly what they were for but if keeping them pissed him off, I'd keep mine until I died.

\- "Please, remind me why he is here."

I was walking with Clarke, both of us being followed by Wells and then Bellamy and Murphy; Clarke seemed focused enough not to care about them but they were getting on my nerves. I was already annoyed at the whole situation and Bellamy boasting about how strong they were and about having a gun that, in my opinion, was the representation of their weak ego, made it all worse. He'd be nothing without the gun, I was sure.

\- "I'm here because you need my help."

I instinctively moved my head down towards my shoulders as I heard him, walking past me as I rolled my eyes, him standing in front of us with Murphy and forcing us to stop.

\- "I, for once, doubt it."

\- "What are you going to do if we find Grounders?" -Bellamy stood in front of me, showing me his gun- "You need protec..."

\- "I need you to get out of my way because Jasper actually needs our help." -I pushed him to the side; I thought I had done so with more force but he barely moved, making me even more irritated- "You can decide who's the pack leader later."

\- "We aren't going anywhere until you take this off."

Bellamy grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to him, almost making me fall flat on my ass if he didn't have the decency to keep me up. I clenched my jaw as I faced him, glaring at him, seeing his infuriating smirk. Did he ever not get his way? Apparently not; until today.

\- "I'll take it off when the Grounders get you."

I moved my arm back, thinking I'd manage to free myself but, of course, I didn't; his smirk morphed into an annoyed scowl, tightening his grip on my wrist, taking a step closer to me, completely invading my personal space.

\- "You think you're so funny, don't you?"

\- "And you think you're so important, don't you?"

If he thought I'd back down, he got the wrong person. I moved my free hand over his to try to get rid of his grip but he used his other hand to catch it after he put his gun away. It was so infuriating, I wanted to... to... agh, I just wanted him gone. I pulled my arms back, trying to free myself but he thought my attempt was hilarious, chuckling and looking at Murphy. I was ready to use my knee to ensure he'd have no kids like him when Clarke finally decided to help me out.

\- "Okay, enough." -she moved her hand over Bellamy's, helping me out of his grip- "Let her go."

\- "Or what?"

\- "Or you'll hope you had stayed back in the Ark."

The last person I ever thought would come help, showed up from behind the trees to Bellamy's back, Bellamy being taken aback and lessening his grip, which allowed me to get rid of him before he eyed me again. I could tell he was angry that Finn's entrance had made him lose the upper hand but I, for once, was terribly glad to see Finn. As they exchanged a couple of words, Clarke made sure I was okay; yeah, Bellamy was strong, irritating and a dick, but I doubted he'd actually hurt me so I reassured her I was fine except for my annoyed ego and we soon were on our way again, Finn coming with us and leaving those other three on their own to, hopefully, find Jasper sooner.

**\------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Finn had to show up just when I was about to get Y/N's wristband off; I was not going to hurt her but I needed her wristband gone alongside everyone else's. I was not expecting her to put up that much of a fight which did annoy me for I knew I'd have to try harder but I also kinda enjoyed because it meant not everyone down here was a simple-minded sheep willing to be ordered around; hopefully, she'd end up being on my side.

Murphy came with me and we were stuck with Wells, walking through the forest, trying to think of a way to take over, listening to Murphy's delirious, thanking whoever was listening for the fact that it was only me with a gun. We could always exchange supplies for food, take over everything and only allow those on our side access to them. We'd learn to hunt better and faster than the rest, so that would give us an advantage. It didn't take us long to reach the tree line, hearing something splashing on the water; I lowered down, thinking it might be grounders, taking out my gun and walking in front of Murphy. To our surprise, it was just Clarke and Finn.

\- "Some people don't waste time, do they?" -Murphy straightened up, walking now in front of me towards the rocks.

I shook my head, wondering where Y/N had gone for she was with them, finally seeing her sat by the rocks; I couldn't see her face but, by the way she was sat and the tick on her leg, it was easy to tell she was losing her patience with those two. That only worked in my favor. Murphy reached her first, attempting to scare her but Y/N didn't even flinch, not even when Murphy suggested he could've been a Grounder ready to slit her throat.

\- "Well, I was honestly hoping to watch them get speared first for getting in the water to play while one of us is in trouble." -Y/N didn't even bother to turn around to look at us, Murphy shrugging his shoulders at her answer, seemingly understanding- "Besides, you make a lot of noise."

\- "She isn't wrong." -Wells conceded as Murphy looked at me as I was ready to protest before he spoke.

\- "But how do you not make noise walking over branches and fallen leaves?"

\- "I got no idea."

Murphy walked around the rocks, testing whether he made a lot of noise as Y/N shook her head; he seemed like he had an idea but it was probably just trouble so I simply shook my head, looking around, considering our options.

\- "So..." -I eyed Y/N- "Since we seem to be taking a break, why don't you let me..."

\- "The only reason I'd let you take my wristband off right now is if you promise to smash it in half and throw it and hit each of them on their heads. Hard." -Y/N scoffed annoyed, standing up as we watched Murphy get closer to Finn and Clarke to scare them as Wells tried to stop him, both of them almost falling with their faces first on the water- "I thought we were in a hurry and yet... here we are. Am I the only one that cares about Jasper?"

\- "He could be dead by now, Y/N." -I wasn't trying to be self-entitled; I just didn't want her getting her hopes too high, we had no idea what we'd find.

\- "So you only came for this?" -she rose her arm, shoving her wristband in front of my face- "God, you're all so fucking selfish! Will you cut off my hand tonight to get it too or what?!"

She threw both her arms up in the air before I could say another word, letting out a loud sigh as she started walking away; I called after her but she answered by waving her hand in the air as she moved away dismissing me. Y/N could get on my nerves at times, but I didn't want her to assume I was heartless; of course, I'd rather find Jasper alive and well, but the possibilities of that being the case decreased rapidly the longer it took us to find him.

I knew she was decided to keep going on her own, carefully crossing the brook in which Clarke and Finn were still in as Murphy mocked them, jumping from rock to rock so I decided to follow her, following her step because I didn't want to end up in the water either. As I got to the other side, I moved to where she had stopped, kneeled down in front of a couple of rocks and I thought she might've just sat down to think, opening my mouth to say something when she turned her head and looked up at me.

\- "Blood."

I saw the worry wash away anything else she had been feeling previously, squatting beside her and looking towards where she pointed before standing up again, walking behind the rocks and finding something thrown there, picking it up and hearing her coming after me so I turned to show her.

\- "Those are Jasper's." -she took them carefully from me- "We have to be getting closer, right?"

\- "It could be."

She ran back to call the rest as I stood there, standing straight, knowing the closer we got to finding him, the more in danger we'd be. I didn't want to lose anyone else today. I didn't want to lose anyone at all. 

She soon was beside me again, asking if I thought I'd be able to track him from there; I promised her I'd try my best, both of us soon pushed away by Clarke, Wells and Finn who decided were better at tracking and getting places as if we didn't all come from the same place. Y/N rolled her eyes, not hiding how annoyed she was that now that we found the track they were trying to make this about them but I simply shook my head, walking after her with Murphy. I had no idea what Finn was doing or what 'track' he was following so I made sure to memorize the place around me to ensure we'd be able to get back to the camp.

\- "There!"

As we got to an opening on the way, we saw a tree in the middle of the clearing with Jasper tied to it; he was alive but in what condition... he had a wound on his chest and was paler than I remembered him, head hanging low, dried blood on his chest mixed with dirt. I knew I had to keep a cool head to get him down, move carefully around in case there were traps but I didn't have time to actually do so.

\- "Jasper!"

Y/N shot running from beside me, missing her wrist by a couple of millimeters, not managing to keep her still with me, yelling at her to stop as I moved after her and thank God I did, seeing her activate a trap that opened a hole on the floor, throwing myself to the floor, catching her wrist just in time. I saw the fear in her eyes as she looked down for a second.

\- "Y/N, no, hey, look at me, come on." -her terrified eyes were on mine again- "I'm not going to let go of you, okay? Hold on."

She nodded, her hand wrapping around my wrist as I asked her to raise her other arm, yelling at the rest to help me, Murphy soon grabbing her other hand and helping me pull her back up to solid ground, the three of us laying on the floor on our backs for a second. That was close; _too close._ I told Murphy to go help Finn get Jasper down, both of them being careful with where they moved as I stood back with Y/N for a moment.

\- "You okay?"

\- "You know how they say life flashes right in front of your eyes when you're going to die?" -I nodded, standing up and offering her my hands- "That didn't happen; I just felt my heart drop to my stomach."

\- "That's because you weren't going to die."

\- "You've seen what's down there, right?" -she rose an eyebrow at me.

\- "But I wasn't going to let you die, that's why you didn't see anything."

\- "Thank you; you might not be as much of a jerk as I anticipated."

\- "I only want your wristband but not at the cost of your life."

\- "Good to know." -she gave me a small smile- "Get Jasper down and be careful; I'm not as strong as you are to save you if you fall down one of those things."

\- "I'll try my best."

I moved to the tree to help the guys, leaving Y/N with Clarke and Wells; everything was going alright until Murphy saw a panther coming towards us. It was just a couple of minutes but I barely knew what was going on half of the time after he screamed, jumping back down from the tree and taking out my gun, asking Y/N to come towards me as Wells pushed Clarke behind him, having Murphy and Finn telling us where the panther moved towards.

Once I managed to kill it and we were all able to breathe again, Y/N laid on the grass as Clarke guided the guys from below Jasper on how to get him down without hurting him while I kept guard. It wasn't easy but, once he was finally back down with us, Y/N moved towards him, holding his hand as Clarke instructed the guys to build a stretcher with whatever they could find around.

\- "Will he be okay?" -Y/N looked up at Clarke- "Be honest."

\- "I don't... we'll see if he makes it back to camp."

\- "He will."

Y/N nodded more to herself than to Clarke who looked at me for a second as she rose her eyes from Y/N, a slight nod my way that I assumed was from holding Y/N up earlier. Once the stretcher was ready, we put Jasper on it, Murphy and Wells carrying him as I took the panther and Finn guided us back to camp. We were moving more or less in line, the walk back being much quieter than the previous one, knowing there was tension between Clarke, Wells and Finn. As we got back to a place I started to recognize, probably being halfway or almost there by then, I realized Clarke had walked past me but there was no sign of Y/N, pausing and seeing she was starting to fall behind. I wondered why until I realized she seemed hurt. _Probably from the trap_. I wondered how Clarke had left her alone until I saw her with Finn. I glared at them, barking Finn to come to take the panther; he protested but I ignored him, walking back towards Y/N.

\- "Hey..."

\- "I'm fine, Bellamy, I'm just tired."

\- "I'm not that stupid, Y/N."

\- "I didn't say you were stupid." -she glanced up at me, holding herself up against a tree- "It's fine, I'm just not used to all this walking."

\- "Or did you get hurt back there." -she shook her head, but I could see she wasn't resting her weight of one of her feet- "Come on, Y/N, you're hurt and I want to help you."

\- "You?" -she eyed me with skeptical eyes- "You wanna help?"

\- "Yes, come on." -I took a step closer to her, to which she reacted by taking a step back and almost falling back if I hadn't grabbed her wrist- "Let me carry you."

\- "I'm not..."

\- "Weak, I know, but I'm not going to leave you behind and it's going to be nighttime soon."

I let go of her wrist because the last thing I wanted to do was make her uncomfortable but I was not going to leave her there; I could hear the rest getting further from us, Y/N looking around and behind me towards them. It was easy to tell she was trying to decide whether to trust me or not; I wanted her to know she could count on me. 

\- "Okay." -she finally sighed, nodding her head- "Thank you."

I smiled at her, picking her up in my arms carefully, asking her to wrap her own around my neck and starting to move back to camp, seeing Finn looking back at us in the distance. Why was everyone so surprised I had a heart? Yes, I could be a jerk but I also knew when someone needed me.

\- "Also, just so we are clear, I'm still not giving you my wristband."

\- "Well," -I looked down at Y/N, not bothering to fight the smile on my lips as I saw the one on her own- "I wouldn't take it in this position either."


End file.
